Wembley aka Dumbo
by sasagirl
Summary: A young Fraggle named Wembley with his ears is alone in the world and the circus. But with the help of a fun-loving faerie named Stella, he'll reunite with his human friend and Fraggle-pet owner, Swan, and become famous. This is my fourth ever fanfic, and it's also a parody of the Disney movie "Dumbo", released in 1941.
1. Author's Note and the Cast

_Greetings__, __folks__. __Since __I__'__ve __got __time __left __until __TheBeckster__1000 __finishes __one __of __her __current __movie __spoofs__, __I__'__ll __be __posting __my __fourth __movie __spoof __fanfic __in __history__. __Now__, __as __you __all __know__, __the __MSF __spoofs __the __Disney __movie __**Dumbo**__, __and __it__'__s __the __fourth __Disney __movie __in __history__, __released __in__ 1941. Oh yeah, and also, it's also similar to her fourth movie spoof ever in history, **Piglet (aka** **Dumbo)**_. _Also, here's some news for you all: I might take a long time on this. This one will take really hard work. But don't worry, I won't take too long. I'll just try to work hard on this as soon as possible. Oh, and when I was posting **Hui ****Zhong ****and ****Company **this month, I was thinking about the pairing of Wembley Fraggle and Swan Nayvous. All right, now since I'm gonna have to look at the script of the movie as I write this MSF, let's take a look at the cast for this one._

* * *

**Sasagirl's Wembley (aka Dumbo)**

_**The Cast**_

1.) Wembley Fraggle _(__**Fraggle **__**Rock**__) _- Dumbo

2.) Stella _(__**Dragon **__**Quest **__**IX**__**: **__**Sentinels **__**of **__**the **__**Starry **__**Skies**__) _- Timothy Q. Mouse

3.) Swan Nayvous _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Ballet **__**Star**__) _- Mrs. Jumbo

4.) Flotsam _(__**Dark **__**Cloud**__** 2**__) _- The Ringmaster

5.) Sun Shang Xiang _(__The __**Dynasty **__**Warriors **__series __of __video games__) _- Dandy Crow

6.) Brittney _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Cheerleader**__) _- Glasses Crow

7.) Rachel _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Cheerleader**__) _- Preacher Crow

8.) Nina _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Music **__**Fest**__) _- Strawhat Crow

9.) Myriam _(__**Romancing **__**SaGa**__) _- Fat Crow

10.) Rebecca _(__My __version __of __**Imagine**__**: **__**Soccer **__**Captain**__) _- Elephant Matriarch

11.) Lilica Felchenerow _(__**Arcana **__**Heart **and its series game sequels__) _- Elephant Catty

12.) Lassi _(__**Magical **__**Starsign**__) _- Elephant Prissy

13.) Mari _(__**Drawn to Life**__) _- Elephant Giddy

14.) Lumpy _(**Happy Tree Friends**) _- Mr. Stork

15.) Etoile Rosenqueen _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__)_ - The Boy who Makes Fun of Dumbo before Mrs. Jumbo Spanks Him

16.) Various Marjoly Family Nyankos _(**Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure**) _- The Pink Elephant Hallucination Characters During the "**_Pink Elephants on_ _Parade_**" Scene

17.) Various Tasty Sims and Fun Sims _(The** MySims **series of video games) - _Various Circus Clowns

18.) Carmyne _(**Grandia Xtreme**)_, Sue _(along with Puffy serving in as an extra)_ _(**Grandia**)_, and Celine Jules _(**Star Ocean: The Second Story **and **Star Ocean: Second Evolution**) _- Various Other Circus Female Circus Performers

* * *

_Well__, __that __might __be __all __now__. __And __don__'__t __worry__: __I __might __use __a __few __other __parody __scripts __when __I __do __this__. __Also__, __I __promise __I __won__'__t __take __too __long __for __you __all__. Also as well, I don't own anything, except for Rebecca. __Well__, __I __hope __you __enjoy__, __faithful __readers__!_


	2. Chapter 1: Wembley's Appearance

**Chapter 1**

**Wembley's Appearance**

Our story begins as it starts out with a tremendous lightning strike, followed by a crash of thunder. A heavy rainstorm was occurring. Suddenly, a voice started talking dramatically off-screen.

"_Through __the __snow __and __sleet __and __hail__._

_Through __the __blizzard__, __through __the __gale__._

_Through __the __wind __and __through __the __rain__, __over __mountain__, __over __plain__._

_Through __the __blinding __lightning __flash__..."_

Then, lightning got seen as the voice continued.

"_...__and __the __mighty __thunder __crash__."_

And then, thunder got heard, after that, too.

The voice then continued before ending his speech.

"_Ever __faithful__, __ever __true__. __Nothing __stops __him__, __he__'__ll __get __through__!"_

After when the voice finished his speech, the sky got much clearer now, and the full moon was in view. A stork carrying a bundle by its talons was then flying through the night sky, followed by a whole flock of other storks doing the same thing. Then, a song started up as an all-male chorus began singing.

Male Chorus: _**Look **__**out **__**for **__**Mr**__**. **__**Stork**__**,**_

_**That **__**persevering **__**chap**__**,**_

_**He**__**'**__**ll **__**come **__**along **__**and **__**drop**__**,**_

_**A **__**bundle **__**in **__**your **__**lap**_

_**You **__**may **__**be **__**poor **__**or **__**rich**__**,**_

_**It **__**doesn**__**'**__**t **__**matter **__**which**__**,**_

_**Millionaires**__**, **__**they **__**get **__**theirs**__**,**_

_**Like **__**the **__**butcher **__**and **__**the **__**baker**_

_**So **__**look **__**out **__**for **__**Mr**__**. **__**Stork**__**,**_

_**And **__**let **__**me **__**tell **__**you**__**, **__**friend**__**,**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**try **__**to **__**get **__**away**__**,**_

_**he**__**'**__**ll **__**find **__**you **__**in **__**the **__**end**__**,**_

_**He**__**'**__**ll **__**spot **__**you **__**out **__**in **__**China **__**or **__**he**__**'**__**ll **__**fly **__**to **__**County **__**Cork**__**,**_

_**So **__**you **__**better **__**look **__**out **__**for **__**Mr**__**. **__**Stork**_

The leading stork then spotted their designated location which looked like the winter quarters of a circus, and then pointed downward, and then with a squawk, the flock began to release their bundles. Parachutes then started popping up from the sacks, allowing them to float down safely.

The first lucky performer was a little girl who received a female pink Fraggle and held her close, giving her a hug. The second was a teenage girl who just got a male blue Fraggle which jumped into her hands the moment he landed. The third was a boy who got a male black Fraggle as it landed on his bed he was sleeping in.

_**Look **__**out **__**for **__**Mr**__**. **__**Stork**__**,**_

_**He**__**'**__**s **__**got **__**you **__**on **__**his **__**list**__**,**_

_**And **__**when **__**he **__**comes **__**around**__**,**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**useless **__**to **__**resist**_

_**Remember **__**those **__**quintuplets **__**and **__**the **__**woman **__**in **__**the **__**shoe**__**,**_

_**Maybe **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**got **__**his **__**eye **__**on **__**you**__**!**_

The fourth one was another teenage girl who received a female red Fraggle. The fifth was another little girl who had a male dark-blue Fraggle of her own. It seemed like everyone in Winter Quarters was receiving their own circus Fraggle pet... all except one.

Meanwhile, a fourteen-year-old girl was gazing up at the night sky from her caravan window while waiting for her circus Fraggle's bundle to appear. She had long, blonde hair with curls, blue eyes, and she was also wearing a blue shirt, a light-green and white jacket, a yellow-gingham skirt and white shoes. She was Swan Nayvous.

Then, she spotted one, but it landed in a different wagon close by. And then after that, she spotted another one, but it wasn't her's either. Suddenly, she then looked up at the sky, one more time, hoping to spot another one. Thus, she didn't see one. There were no more left. Sadly, she then sighed as she looked down in the floor in despair.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose, all silence was broken by the sound of a train whistle. This meant only one thing: The circus was leaving the winter quarters to head off to its next destination! All the circus Fraggles, circus performers, and circus staff were all then boarding the train, ready to get going.

One staff member was oiling the wheels on the locomotive while another one was stoking the fire in the cabin. Then, all of the circus Fraggles and circus performers were all being in their train cars while the circus staff members closed them.

Meanwhile, while Swan was getting in her train with all of the other female circus performers, she then looked up in the sky to look for another circus Fraggle bundle. Still, she didn't see one. She then was pushed inside by another female circus performer, telling her to go on before their train closed.

The staff then checked to see if everyone and everything was on board and accounted for. One of the staff members then gave thumbs up to the ringmaster who was in the caboose, telling him everything was all set to go. The ringmaster himself was also a clown, with blue eyes, a red nose, and red hair. He also wore a blue suit, a blue top hat, a rose stuffed in the front pocket, white gloves, white long pants, and a pair of dress shoes, thus he carried around a cane. He's Flotsam, the ringmaster of the entire circus.

"All aboard! All aboard!" he shouted out loud and clear when the train was about ready to go.

Another circus staff member then replied by tooting the train's whistle.

"All aboard! Let's go!" he shouted.

The train then tried to get moving, but the load it was hauling didn't move an inch. Then it tried using every ounce of its horsepower to get it to budge, but ended up slipping backwards into the other cars which bounced all the way to the caboose and they bounced back to him. It then had finally enough momentum to get it moving, and soon, they were off. Then, another all-male chorus then broke out into song as another song started up.

Male Chorus: _**Casey **__**Junior**__**'**__**s **__**comin**__**' **__**down **__**the **__**track**__**,**_

_**Comin**__**' **__**down **__**the **__**track**__**, **__**with **__**a **__**smokey **__**stack**_

_**Hear **__**him **__**puffin**__**', **__**comin**__**' **__**round **__**the **__**hill**__**,**_

_**Casey**__**'**__**s **__**here **__**to **__**thrill **__**every **__**Jack **__**and **__**Jill**_

_**Every **__**time **__**his **__**funny **__**little **__**whistle **__**sounds**__**, (**__**toot**__**-**__**toot**__**, **__**toot**__**-**__**toot**__**)**_

_**Everybody **__**hurries **__**to **__**the **__**circus **__**grounds**_

_**Time **__**for **__**lemonade **__**and **__**crackerjack**__**,**_

_**Casey **__**Junior**__**'**__**s **__**back**__**,**_

_**Casey **__**Junior**__**'**__**s **__**back**__**!**_

Then, after the song ended, the circus train kept moving along to its next destination.

* * *

As the circus train then rolled onward, a small silhouette came flying through the clouds. Too bad it wasn't a stork. But it was a light-blue moose with crooked antlers, by the name of Lumpy. As he then came upon a cloud, he stopped to place his bundle on it to take a rest, then he sat down on the cloud beside it.

"Phew!" Lumpy sighed. "Oh, boy. Now let me see..."

He then took out his binoculars and looked through them. "Should be around here somewhere," he chuckled. "I hope..." he then suddenly noticed his bundle was slowly sinking through the cloud. "Oh, **_WATCH IT_ _THERE!_**" he cried, as he quickly grabbed it and gave a sigh of relief.

He then took out a map to check where he was. As he did, he began humming "_**Rock**__**-**__**a**__**-**__**bye**__**-**__**Baby**_" to himself until he noticed his bundle sinking down again and quickly grabbed it. Then he continued reading the map.

"Where are we, here? Oh, sure, here it is. Highway 6... Four miles to the gas station, turn left." he said, now continuing to hum. But then, he was interrupted by the faint sound of a circus train whistle.

"Oh! This must be it," Lumpy then said, as he saw the circus train far below. Now was his chance.

"Well, little fella," he said to his bundle, "Let's get goin'." Lumpy then quickly grabbed the bundle before it sank through the cloud again, for the third time. He then got ready to go, and then jumped off the cloud, carrying his delivery while gliding his way down to the moving train. He then landed on the roof of the caboose. Then he started making his way across the roofs of the other cards as he began calling a familiar name.

"Miss Swan Nayvous! Hello, Miss Swan Nayvous! Calling Miss Swan Nayvous!" he called. He then jumped to the next car and peered through the window.

"Miss Swan Nayvous?" he asked.

He then continued to call her name until he heard an angry lion's growl in annoyance from inside the car, along with a few other lion growls from inside agreeing with that, meaning that it was the wrong train car.

"Oh, dear. Sorry!" he apologized, chuckling. He then continued on, calling out one more time as he jumped to the next train car. "Miss Swan Nayvous!" he called again. But there was no answer. He then began to give up, and then looked back and sat down and poofed up a fan.

"Ugh... Where is that Miss Swan Nayvous, anyway?" he asked.

That's when he heard a quartet of female voices, eight cars down from the one he was standing on.

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Over here!"

"This way!"

"In here!"

"In here!"

"Yoo-hoo!"

"This is the place!"

"Whew! At last," Lumpy then said because of that. He then peered through an open shaft in the roof. "Now, which one of you ladies is expecting?"

The car was full of four other female circus performers and hostesses, including Swan herself. But however, they were also Swan's carmates, too, while riding on the circus train.

The first girl had orangish light-brown hair in a ponytail held by a white headband and black eyes, and she even wore a blue soccer uniform with black shorts, long white socks and black soccer shoes. She was known as Rebecca, and she was also leader of all of the female circus performers and hostesses.

The second girl had blonde hair in pigtails with a horn-hair style, elf ears, red earrings, dark-blue eyes, and along with wearing a dark-purple choker, a dark-purple swimsuit top with dark-purple pants, a yellow-torso vest jacket with a zipper, long dark-blue armless and fingerless gloves with silver elbow pads, a pair of dark-blue leg wristbands on each of her legs with silver knee pads, silver and red roller skates, and also having demon wings as well. She was Lilica Felchenerow, also a.k.a., Lili.

The third girl was a humanoid rabbit, and she even had blonde hair in a long ponytail, floppy rabbit ears with orangish-brown highlights, red-orangish eyes, and even along with wearing a purple suit, a dark-orange and yellow long-sleeved shirt with stitches, and white sandals. She's Lassi.

The fourth and last girl was a female Raposa, and she even had short dark-brown hair, black eyes, earrings on both of her ears, and even along with wearing a yellow shirt with a light-pink scout scarf-like decoration, and a light-pink skirt. She was known as Mari.

Also, after when Lumpy asked out his question to them, Mari began giggling a little bit.

"Hmph! Not me," Lilica said, shaking her head.

"The very idea," Lassi added.

"Certainly not," Rebecca then agreed. "But if you're looking for Swan, she's sitting right over there." And then, after when she said that, she then pointed to where Swan was sitting. Swan then blushed happily because of that.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Lumpy replied. "Right over there. Oh! Oh, yeah, of course." He then floated down to greet Swan. He took out a little book and then began reading it to her. He then opened up a page and cleared his throat, and then began reading.

"Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from Heaven, right to you." he began reading. And then, Swan wanted to open up her new bundle, but just as she could, Lumpy continued to read. "Or... Straight from Heaven, up above, here is a baby for you to love." Then, Swan tried to open up her bundle again, but then Lumpy interrupted her immediately, by holding out a little birth certificate. "Sign here, please," he told her. And then, after that, Swan then signed the certificate by writing her name on the dotted line. "Uh, yeah," he then continued. "Well, uh- Oh. Miss Swan Nayvous, my friend." And then, just as she was about to open up her bundle again for the third time, Lumpy interrupted her again. "Oh, eh, uh, one moment, please!" he then said, again. "This is still part of the service." And then, after that, he then got out a harmonica, blew a note on it, and then began singing to the soon-to-be-revealed creature in the bundle.

Lumpy: _**Happy **__**birthday **__**to **__**you**__**,**_

_**Happy **__**birthday **__**to **__**you**_

_**Happy **__**birthday**__**, **__**dear**_-

But then, his song got interrupted as he got confused on something.

"_Dear__... _Dear, uh... Oh, uh... what's his name?" he then asked.

"Wembley." Swan replied. "Wembley Fraggle."

"Oh, Wembley Fraggle, huh?" Lumpy then asked, again. "Ahem! Okay, then." And then, after that, he then blew another note on his harmonica, and then continued on with the song.

_**Happy **__**birthday**__**, **__**dear **__**Wembley**__**...**_

_**Happy **__**birthday**__**...**_

He then jumped onto the train car's window.

_**Tooooooooooooooooo**__**-**_

And then, after when he held down "to", Lumpy was then swept out of the window, and then ended up all alone, hanging by a mail post next to a train station as he finished his song.

_**Yooooooooooou**__**!**_

After the song ended, and while Lumpy was last shown waving goodbye to Swan while still hanging on the mail post as the circus train itself left. Swan then finally got to open up her bundle, without any, you guessed it, of course, without any interruptions.

"Come on, Swan, hurry up!" Mari said to Swan in an eager tone of voice.

"I'm on pins and needles!" said Lilica, excitedly.

"Isn't it thrilling?" Mari asked, clapping her hand ecstatically. "I'm all a-flutter!"

"Ah," Rebecca then sighed. "This is a proud, proud, day."

"Well, hurry up and open it," Lilica then started again.

"I'm just dying to see!" Lassi replied.

And then, after with all of this excitement, Swan had immediately opened up her bundle. Also, out from the bundle was a male light-green Fraggle with blonde hair, black eyes, and even along with a wearing a shirt with dark-green banana trees on it, along with two peach-like colored buttons. Yep, you're right again, but since you guessed it, he was Wembley Fraggle himself, just like Swan had named him. And then, after that, all the female circus performers happily "aww"ed at him, and also began cooing at him, too.

"Oh, look at him!" Rebecca began as she saw him.

"Aww, you sweet little thing," Lassi remarked as her eyes sparkled at his cuteness.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Lilica asked.

"He is a darling little Fraggle!" Mari exclaimed happily.

"Adorable!" Rebecca replied. "Simply adorable..."

Also, after when he was unwrapped, Wembley looked up. He then saw Swan with a happy look on her face. Wembley happily smiled because of that. He then looked up at all of the other female circus performers, who had just finished their "aww"ing and cooing at him.

"Did you ever seen anything so sweet looking?" Lilica then asked again to the other girls.

"Isn't he a darling!" replied Mari.

Rebecca then reached over and tickled Wembley's nose.

"Kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy koo!" she said, while doing it.

But then, something strange happened: He looked like he was about to sneeze, but it was a false alarm. Suddenly, Wembley finally sneezed out a huge sneeze, causing his ears to pop out, revealing them. Everyone then gasped in shock.

"Is it possible?" Rebecca questioned.

"Isn't there some mistake?" Lassi added, confused.

"Just look at those," Lilica started, but then she whispered in Mari's ear, "Those... E-A-R-S."

"Those what?" Mari then asked, but then later replied, "Oh, ears!" She then began laughing a bit, and then held up one of Wembley's ears. "These! Aren't they funny? Oh!" But then, as she was about to begin teasing Wembley, Swan slapped her in the arm in annoyance. Mari then yelped out in pain because of that.

"Oh my goodness!" Lilica cried.

"What a temper," Rebecca then sighed in frustration.

"Oh, what did I do?" Lassi asked. "Well, tell me!"

"Did I say anything?" Mari then asked in a confusing tone of voice.

"Perfectly harmless remark," Rebecca replied.

"I just said that they're funny, and they really are!" Mari replied back trying to compromise.

"They certainly are," Lilica agreed.

"After all," Lassi said, "Who cares..."

"About her precious little Wembley?" Lilica cutted her off.

Swan then got really furious while Wembley poked out his head from behind her, smiling at them.

"Wembley?" Mari then asked again. "You mean he often wembles!"

"Often wembling?" Lassi asked. "Oh, yeah, that's good!"

"Often wembling!" Lilica replied. "That is really good! **OFTEN ****WEMBLING****!**"

And then, after that, the entire train car _(__except __for __Swan __and __Wembley__) _bursted out into crazy, horrible laughter. Swan grew madder than ever. And then, after that, she then angrily forced them all to move to other different seats in the rain car, completely in annoyance, and even had just already lost her temper completely. And then, after that, the girls then did as they were told, leaving angrily and quietly. And after that as well, Swan calmed down. Wembley then walked up to her, she then bent down, and then they both hugged. Wembley then got an idea. He then asked her for another romantic moment. Swan then agreed, picked him up in her arms, and then began to rock him in her arms gently as he fell asleep. Swan knew she loved him. She really loved him... For real...


	3. Chapter 2: Song of the Roustabouts

**Chapter 2**

**"Song of ****the Roustabouts"**

As Wembley and Swan snuggled together, the train continued on its journey carrying the circus to the next town. The sun was beginning to set at the train neared its destination. It then crossed over a railroad bridge through a mountainous landscape, and then passed through a tunnel emerging out the other side. It was getting dark, so the train had its lamp on and its tender seemed to flash to the beat of its rhythmic chugging. Soon, it approached a hill going up at a 45 degree angle, so it needed a lot of horsepower for this task. As it climbed, its firebox started glowing red as he began chanting to himself.

"_I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__, __I __think __I __can__..."_

And then it began making its way down the other side.

"_I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__, __I __thought __I __could__... __**WHOO**__**-**__**WOO**__**!**__"_

The train raced down the hill, getting closer to its destination. Night had now fallen, and the full moon was in view. However, the light from the moon slowly began to fade as dark clouds loomed overhead. By the time the train had reached the town, the sky was completely dark with no stars or moon in sight. It then began to slow down as it pulled in. Finally, it stopped as one of its engineers applied the brakes, even though he pulled the throttle a little too quickly, causing the cars to crash and bump into each other, waking the Fraggles, performers, and animals on board. Then the train came to a complete stop. Also, Wembley was the first person to notice this.

"Are you feeling okay, Wembley?" Swan asked, waking up after when she noticed him who just noticed the stop.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Wembley replied scared. "The train has stopped."

"Did it sound something like that?" Swan asked again.

"Well, uh, I believe it does sound like it," Wembley replied, back.

"Wembley..." Swan said, and then she giggled a little bit.

Also, it had started to rain. The train, who was just worn out from the journey, then gave a sigh of exhaustion as steam hissed out from its piston, making a "Wheew" sound.

A band of muscular roustabouts then hopped off the train to set up the Big Top while rain kept pouring down. They unloaded the wagons and caravans off the train cars and then started nailing spiked into the ground and as they did, they broke into song.

Roustabouts: _**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**!**_

_**We **__**work **__**all **__**day**__**, **_

_**We **__**work **__**all **__**night**__**,**_

_**We **__**never **__**learned,**_

_**T**__**o **__**read **__**or **__**write**__**,**_

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**happy**__**-**__**hearted **__**roustabouts**_

_**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**!**_

_**When **__**other **__**folks,**_

_**H**__**ave **__**gone **__**to **__**bed**__**,**_

_**We **__**slave **__**until,**_

_**W**__**e**__**'**__**re **__**almost **__**dead**__**,**_

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**happy**__**-**__**hearted **__**roustabouts**_

_**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**! **__**Hike**__**! **__**Ugh**__**!**_

Also, everybody else, including the circus Fraggles, circus performers, and circus animals were all helping out as well. This was really taking hard work.

_**We **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**know **__**when, **_

_**T**__**o **__**get **__**our **__**pay**__**,**_

_**And **__**when **__**we **__**do, **_

_**W**__**e **__**throw **__**our **__**pay **__**away**__**,**_

_**When **__**we **__**get **__**our **__**pay**__**, **_

_**W**__**e **__**th**__**row **__**our **__**money **__**all **__**away**_

_**We **__**get **__**our **__**pay, **_

_**W**__**hen **__**children **__**say**__**,**_

_**With **__**happy **__**hearts**__**, **_

_**"**__**It**__**'**__**s **__**circus **__**day**__**, **__**today**__**!"**_

_**Then **__**we **__**get **__**our **__**pay, **_

_**J**__**ust **__**watching **__**kids **__**on **__**circus **__**day**_

_**Muscles **__**aching**__**, **_

_**Back **__**near **__**breaking**__**,**_

_**Eggs **__**and **__**bacon**__**'**__**s **__**what **__**we **__**need**__** (**__**Yes **__**sir**__**!)**_

_**Boss **__**man **__**houndin**__**',**_

_**Keep **__**on **__**poundin**__**'**_

_**For **__**your **__**bread **__**and **__**keep**__**,**_

_**There **__**ain**__**'**__**t **__**no **__**letup**_

_**Go **__**to **__**set**__**up**__**,**_

_**Pull **__**that **__**canvas**__**,**_

_**Drive **__**that **__**stake,**_

_**Want **__**to **__**doze **__**off**__**?**_

_**Get **__**them **__**clothes **__**off**__**,**_

_**But **__**must **__**keep **__**awake**_

_**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**! **__**Hep**__**! **__**Heave**__**!**_

_**Swing **__**that **__**sledge**__**, **_

_**S**__**wing **__**that **__**song**__**,**_

_**Work **__**and **__**laugh, **_

_**The **__**whole **__**night **__**long**__**,**_

_**You **__**happy**__**-**__**hearted **__**roustabouts**_

_**Pullin**__**', **__**poundin**__**', **_

_**Tyin**__**' g**__**roundin**__**',**_

_**Big T**__**op **__**roundin**__**' **_

_**Into **__**shape**__**,**_

_**Keep **__**on **__**workin**__**', **_

_**Stop **__**that **__**shirken**__**,**_

_**Grab **__**that **__**rope, **_

_**Y**__**ou **__**hairy **__**ape**_

_**Poundin**__**',**_

_**Poundin**__**',**_

_**Poundin**__**',**_

_**Poundin**__**',**_

_**Oooooooohhhhhhhh**__**!**_

By the time the storm cleared, it was morning, and the Big Top was all set up and finally done.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, a circus parade came marching down the street. Flotsam led the way, riding a white horse while lifting his top hat and bowing to the crowd. The band marched behind him playing their instruments, clashing their cymbals and banging their drums. Animals in circus wagons then came rolling down the street. There were lions, tigers, bears, and even a big gorilla. A hippopotamus also came rolling along, hauling a calliope that was being played by itself, followed by people in arabian costumes, riding on fancily dressed camels. Next came a kooky mob of clowns. Some were playing rather weird instruments while others were just being wacky. Finally, the female circus performers and circus Fraggles showed up, wearing their performance outfits and large feather sequin headbands. Wembley was following close behind Swan, and then he saw the large crowds of people watching the parade pass by. A feeling of anticipation then swelled up inside him and he started marching, waving to the people with a large grin on his face. But then he accidentally tripped, causing himself to fall flat into a puddle of mud from last night's rainstorm. He then coughed and spluttered as he slowly got up, then noticed the crowd of people laughing at him. He then gave a sheepish smile and chuckled.

"I'm okay..." he said.

Swan then just sighed in frustration.


	4. Chapter 3: Swan Goes Wild

**Chapter 3**

**Swan ****Goes ****Wild**

Meanwhile, back at the female circus performers' caravan, Wembley was taking a bath to wash all the mud off. Swan smiled at him, knowing that he was enjoying himself. After he finished, he asked Swan for a towel. She then gave him a towel as he jumped out of the bath and dried himself off. But when he was finally dry and all dressed, he was about ready to play with Swan. He then started off by hiding behind her.

"Hey, Swan! Bet you can find me!" he said.

Then, Swan decided to play along.

"Oh me, oh my. Where did he go?" she asked with a sly look on her face. She then started to turn around, "looking" for Wembley. Wembley then peered out from behind her, but she snuck up on her and tapped her on the back.

"Boo!"

"Eep!" Wembley yelped happily.

He then ran around her from beneath her legs like crazy. And then, after a few seconds, he then snuck up from behind her again and gave her a little yank on her skirt. Swan then spotted him from under her legs.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed.

Wembley then tried to run, but she grabbed him and started tickling him. He giggled.

"Gotcha, you little rascal!"

"Okay! Hahaha, okay! You got me!" Wembley said, laughing.

"Ha! Caught and tickled by a silly creature," Swan chuckled.

"Darn... I guess I was," Wembley replied.

"Oh, you're such a funny little goofball." Swan said to him. Then, she knelt down to Wembley's height. "Oh, Wembley," she said. "You're the sweetest little Fraggle I ever had."

Wembley smiled.

"Thanks, Swan," he said. And he gave Swan a tight hug. "I love you."

"Aww. I love you too, my little pumpkin pie." Swan said as she hugged him back.

And then, after that, they smiled at each other. Swan then held Wembley close and softly kissed him. Swan was glad at being a Fraggle pet owner and human friend, or a.k.a... silly creature friend. She patted his head as a look of love sparkled in her eyes. Then, they heard something. People, a whole crowd of people lining up to get into the Big Top. Wembley was also eager to go and say "hi" to all the guests going into the tents. He then asked Swan if he could do this, and she agreed. But however, the first guests were a group of teenagers who were pointing, laughing, and making funny poses and faces at him.

"Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw?" someone asked. "Look at his ears!" The someone who just asked that was a sixteen-year-old girl with long golden-blonde hair with bottom curls, purple eyes, a light-pink headband, and along with wearing a red and pink frilly dress with brown shoes and a pink and white fan. She's Etoile Rosenqueen, your typical rich and snobby spoiled brat.

Wembley somewhat smiled at this. But then, Etoile was having parts of her dress up, shaking it like it were wings.

"Hey, guys, look!" she shouted. "Smitty's a furry lizard-like loony!" She then laughed.

Swan, who now discovered Wembley imitating her, then picked up Wembley and putted him in front of her. But the crowd of teens gathered around her, too.

"Aw, let me see!" Etoile said as she grabbed Wembley through Swan's legs. She then grabbed one of Wembley's ears and now yelled out into it, "_**BOO**__**!**_" This made Swan gasp in shock. Wembley then hid behind Swan again, but Etoile grabbed him again and dragged him, this time, by the ear. But then, Swan had enough. Etoile was just still about to tease him, until she angrily attacked her on the floor and spanked her multiple times, really hard.

"Hey, cut that out! Hey, you're hurting me! _**HELP**__**!**_" she yelled out in fear.

Then, the crowd screamed in fear, running for their lives. But just then, Flotsam barged in.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright!" he commanded. "What's going on, here?" But then he saw something: People were still screaming in fear and running out of the tent while Swan was breaking stuff at them angrily. That's why no one would never make fun of her Fraggle pet-friend!

"Down," Flotsam said. "Miss Nayvous, down!" Then, he called for all of the other circus staff to help him out with the problem. "Surround her," he ordered. "Tie her down!"

The staff did as they were told, and then lassoed her with their ropes. Swan then screamed in fear because of that. Even Wembley wanted to calm her down, but a staff member grabbed him by the arm and took him away.

"Swan!" Wembley cried.

"Wembley!" Swan cried back, she then tried to run to him, but another staff member putted a leg chain on her. But then, she picked him up and threw him to the others angrily.

"Get down!" Flotsam then roared angrily while cracking his whip. "Calm down! Tie her down!"

But then, everybody else was doing their best to tie her down. But then, after a few minutes of fighting, Swan angrily grabbed Flotsam by the leg and threw him into a nearby tub of water. And then, he was angry. He was much angrier than before. But now, he's going to have to punish Swan. And this punishment that he would give would really hurt bad. Really bad, indeed...


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Stella

**Chapter 4**

**Enter ****Stella**

Later that night, Swan had now suffered her punishment, by sitting alone in a prison cell-like wagon, completely chained up. However, the cell that she was in was also for any "wild creature" only. Swan was really upset because of this. But however, she could just picture Wembley, still somewhere around the circus, lonely and miserable. And she was right, he was miserable.

Also, in a nearby tent, Wembley himself was also really upset. In fact, he was sitting in the corner of the tent, sobbing in a whimpery tone of voice. Nearby, Rebecca, Lilica, Lassi, Mari, and a few other female circus performers were gossiping about what happened earlier that morning.

"Darling, it was so funny!" Mari began.

"Oh, could you just bear it?" Lassi asked. "When she doused the ringmaster, I just thought I'd die!"

"Well, personally," Mari answered, "I think she went a bit too far."

"After all, one mustn't forget one is a lady." Rebecca replied.

"Oh, you're right! Yes! That's really true!" Lassi agreed.

"Oh, well, I suppose that's mother love," Mari then sighed.

"But it sure is certainly no excuse for what she did." Rebecca replied again. "Mother love might cover a multitude of sins!" They all then laughed after when she said that.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the tent, a pint-sized girl was digging through a large bag of peanuts. And then, after a few seconds, she finally got one out. She had dark skin, long, blonde messed-up curly hair, and brown eyes. She even wore a rose in her hair, a pink choker with a yellow heart on it, a pair of necklaces, and orange corset-like shirt, light-brown shorts, long black socks with black sandals with red ribbons on them, and along with wearing some jewelry and sparkly light-pink fairy wings. She's Stella, the most sweet-talking fun-loving faerie who loves giving out trusty advice.

"Ehh. A fairy girl can't eat in peace." she said as she started eating her peanut. "Just listen to 'em. Gab, gab, gab, always gossipin'."

Back with the others...

"Girls, girls! Listen!" Lilica then exclaimed. Have I got something full of dirt."

"Well, Lili, tell us all!" Mari replied.

"Go on, go on!" Lassi added.

"Well," Lilica then announced, "I heard today that they've putted her in a solitary confinement."

"Oohh..." Rebecca gasped.

"You don't say..." said Lassi.

"Gosh, pretty messy work if you ask me." Rebecca replied.

"Well, I must say, I don't blame her for anything," said Lassi.

"You're absolutely right," Lilica said. "It's all the fault of that little..." she then pointed to Wembley, and then finished, "F-R-E-A-K."

"Yeah, him with those ears that only a silly creature girl could love." Rebecca giggled.

The girls started laughing again, after when she just said that.

A few seconds later, while still eating her peanut, Stella took a quick glance at the girls, and looked over at Wembley. "What's up with that li'l Fraggle boy and his ears?" she asked herself. "I don't see anything wrong with 'em. I think they're cute!"

Back with the others again...

"Girls, girls! It's no laughing matter at all," said Rebecca.

"Oh. Oh, she's right, guys," Lassi replied to the others.

"Don't forget that we girls have always walked with dignity," Rebecca continued. "His disgrace is our own shame."

The girls agreed with her after when she once said that. Even agreements of "Yeah, that's true!", "That's very true!", and "Oh, indeed it is!" were all heard among the agreeing.

"Well, frankly," Lilica said, now while holding a bunch of radishes in her arms, "I wouldn't eat at the same bale of radishes with him."

Everyone else then agreed with her again after when she just said that. Meanwhile, Wembley was walking towards them until Rebecca noticed him.

"Here he comes now! Pretend you don't see him. Shh!" Rebecca told the others. They all then turned their backs on him.

Back with Stella...

"How do you like that?" Stella asked. "Giving him the cold shoulder."

Wembley started feeling neglected again, so he started walking away, sadly.

"Poor little guy," she sighed. "There he goes, without a friend in the world. Nobody to turn to." And then, she immediately got an idea hatched in her head and started acting tough.

"Well, I'll just fix that!" she then replied. She then marched over to the others. Then suddenly, while still talking, they all then screamed into fear and ran around like crazy as they heard a screaming yell from herself.

"_**HEY**__**, **__**WOMEN**__**!**_" she yelled.

And then, after panicking for a little bit, the girls turned around and noticed Stella standing right behind them.

"Uh, can we help you?" asked Lassi stuttering.

"So you like pickin' on little guys, huh?" Stella snapped. "Well, why dontcha pick on ME?"

"What?" Rebecca scoffed.

"You think you girls are so smart, dontcha? Messin' with other kids' emotions and laughin' at them for being different from their parents?" Stella yelled.

"Well," Lilica replied, stuttering like the others. "I'd never do anything like that."

"Well," how would YOU girls like it if I called YOU names?" Stella demanded. "Like..."

She then faced Lassi.

"Thunder-thighs!"

Lassi gasped offendedly. Stella then turned to Rebecca.

"Or how about pompous bossy-boots!"

Rebecca was shocked and grunted angrily.

"A proud team of..." she started, and then finished off with, "Overdressed ludicrous prissies!"

And then, after that, she then scared them, causing them to hide up everywhere on the ceiling of the tent, and then started making scary faces at them. She then made her first one, scaring Rebecca, who was hiding behind a circus curtain. She then made a noise while sticking a finger in her mouth, scaring Lilica, who was hanging onto a circus tent pole. She then twitched her nose at Mari, who was then hanging onto a circus tent pole rope holder.

"Still afraid of a tiny faerie girl," she then finished, leaving while Lassi was holding onto a circus ladder for dear life. Now after that, Stella then smiled at all of her work. And since she saw a familiar Fraggle walking somewhere sadly, she then decided to help him.

"Oh, ho, boy," she replied. "Wait 'till I tell the little guy." And then with that, she left. All of the other female circus performers were all still hanging onto the ceiling and other things for dear life. But then, when they were about to come down, Stella scared them again by making another scary motion at them, which caused them to continue on to hang on. Now, Wembley might get great help from her. She would help him indeed, really...


	6. Chapter 5: Wembley Meets Stella

**Chapter 5**

**Wembley ****Meets ****Stella**

It's been a few seconds since Stella scared all of the other female circus performers real good. She was really smart, because she could scare others really easily if she had a friend feeling upset and lonely. Now, she had just entered a mini tent in the same tent that the girls were in. She then smiled as she began looking around.

"Where is that little Fraggle boy?" Stella asked. She then began looking for Wembley. But then, after a few seconds, she then found him that he was hiding behind a large haystack.

"Oh, there he is now." she said. "Oh, hey, Wembley, you can come out, now." But Wembley was sad but to do anything but sulk.

"Go away." he groaned from inside the haystack.

"Golly, he really is miserable..." Stella thought to herself. "Look, Wembley, I'm your buddy. Come on out, won't ya?"

"No." Wembley replied, glumly from the haystack again.

"You're not really upset to talk to me, are ya?" asked Stella.

"Yes."

"You are? Hmmm... Must've overdid it in there. Don't know my own strength sometimes."

Stella tried to think of something to cheer Wembley up. Then she got an idea, and ran off and then came back with a radish.

"Oh, Wembley," she called out. "Look what I've got for you!"

Wembley saw the radish in Stella's hand. He started feeling a little bit better now.

"Oh, boy, thanks!" he said. "Well, I am a little hungry-"

But then, Stella interrupted, put the radish behind her back. "Nuh, uh, uh, uh," she replied. "You gotta come out first!"

Wembley's bright smile then turned into a slightly irritated frown.

"Oh, just give me that already!" he exclaimed, snatching the radish out of her hand before starting to eat it.

"Well, too bad you don't trust me, though," Stella said as she shrugged and walked off. "'Cause I thought... Uh... You, you, uh... you and me, uh... we might get your silly creature friend out of the clink."

Wembley then stopped eating his radish and looked at Stella. Could he trust her?

"Oh, but I guess you wouldn't be interested, anyway. Toodle-oo, Wembley."

As Stella walked off, she began whistling the Casey Junior song to herself as a really sad lamentation. But then, suddenly, Wembley popped out of the haystack and then crawled out of it. He then decided to follow her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he called out.

This made Stella notice him, thus he was running up to her to catch up with a little smile on his face.

"Well, that's more like it." she said. "Y'know, that silly creature friend of yours ain't crazy. She's just heartbroken. It ain't nobody's fault you got them big ears."

This made Wembley yelp out in fear, so he immediately turned around in fear, covering his face, turning away from her, really scared.

"Uh-oh," Stella thought again because of that, "Boy, I really stepped in it that time." And then after that, she went up to him and comforted him.

"Aw, gee, Wembley," she said. "I think your ears are beautiful."

"You do?" asked Wembley, turning around and unhiding himself, with a sort of smile appearing on his face.

"Sure. As a matter of fact, I think they're really decorative." she replied.

"Oh, yeah," Wembley said. "I'd never thought of that."

"You know, lots of people with big ears are famous. What we could do is build an act, and make you a star!"

Wembley's eyes lighted up once after when she just said that. "A star?" he asked.

"A headliner!" Stella continued.

"A headliner?" Wembley asked again with a delighted smile and ray of hope springing up inside of him.

"And finally get you the respect you deserve!" Stella finished. Wembley was seeming to like this idea.

"Wow!" he exclaimed happily.

"I can see your title!" Stella said. She then flew up on his head, and then added out loud and clear again, "Wembley the Great!"

"Wow, really!" said Wembley, as a imaginary circus fanfare began playing for a brief second. "Yeah!" He then looked confused as he said, "Uh... The great what?"

Stella just laughed after she paused for a little bit, blushing and beaming silly-like. They then left the mini tent and the tent itself as they walked outside for a little walk around the circus area.

"You know, Wembley," she said. "We need an idea. Not just any idea, though. Somethin' colossal, like, uh-"

But suddenly, she was interrupted when they both heard a voice coming from a nearby caravan. It was Flotsam and a circus janitor.

"Oh, have I got an idea!" he said from inside the caravan. "What an idea! And oh boy, is it wonderfully colossal!"

"Huh," Stella replied with a grin to Wembley. "He never had an idea in his life." They then went over to the caravan for a closer look and a little bit more of hearing from the conversation between Flotsam and the janitor.

"Just visualise it," Flotsam continued from inside the caravan. "One female circus performer climbs up on top of another female circus performer until finally all female circus performers have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms." The janitor from inside the caravan then nodded a little bit because of that. "Then," he continued from inside the caravan again, "I step out. I blow the whistle..."

Back outside, Stella was still hearing the entire thing while he was talking about his idea from inside the caravan.

"Yeah..." Stella replied in a half-whisper tone.

"The trumpets are trumpeting..." continued Flotsam from inside the caravan once more.

"Yeah!" Stella replied again, happily in a much more now halfly loud half-whisper tone.

"And now..." Flotsam continued again from inside the caravan, "The climax steps in!"

"Yeah?" asked the janitor from inside the caravan. "What is the climax, then anyway?"

"Hmm. I don't know," Flotsam sighed from inside the caravan.

Stella then sighed as she sat down on the floor, saying, "I knew he never had nothin'."

Then, from inside the caravan, Flotsam was getting ready for bed as he was just finishing his conversation with the janitor.

"Well," he then finished on from inside the caravan, "Maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream." He then yawned from inside the caravan again, ready to head off to sleep with his eyelids really heavy. He then said from inside the caravan once more, "Good night, George."

"Good night, boss." said the janitor from inside the caravan as he left. The caravan lights then went out as Flotsam, now in his pyjamas went to bed and fell asleep.

"Climax..." Stella then said to herself once the conversation from inside the caravan ended. Then she got an idea. "Climax!" She then turned to Wembley and continued on, "Wembley, you're a climax for the next performance tomorrow night!"

"Really?" Wembley replied. "Wow, cool, neato!"

Stella smiled and then began to head towards the caravan. But just as she was about to do it, she turned back to Wembley for a quick second.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future!" she told him. And with that, Wembley nodded as she immediately left, tip-toeing off to inside of Flotsam's caravan. Will the idea and climax be a success? I guess you'll have to find out, soon enough.


	7. Chapter 6: In Flotsam's Caravan

**Chapter 6**

**In Flotsam's ****Caravan**

Meanwhile, after a few minutes of sneaking around the entire circus area, Stella had just snuck over to Flotsam's caravan, "secret agent" style. When she finally got there, she creeped through the window and saw Flotsam, still asleep. Suddenly, she heard a loud snore, yelped in surprise, and then flew halfway out. But then, she peeked in again, and then, finally went in.

After a little bit of tip-toeing, Stella finally had just gotten onto Flotsam's caravan dresser. She then glanced at him a bit before picking up a key and hitting a mirror opener like a gong. And then, after that, she went on Flotsam's bed, disguising herself as a ghostly spirit using a blanket. She then began speaking quietly.

"Greetings, and you are in the presence of the all-knowing, all-seeing, and all-hearing voice of your subconscious mind." she started in a mysterious ghostly spirit-like voice. "Your inspiration. Now... concentrate."

But just as after she said that, Flotsam letted out another loud snore, causing her to yelp out in surprise again and hide under the blanket. And then, after a second, she then putted up a pointing finger in the air as she popped up really slowly.

"Remember?" she then continued. "Your pyramid of female circus performers... are standing in the ring, waiting for a climax."

"Climax..." Flotsam said in his sleep.

"You are now getting the climax," Stella replied. Then she whispered in his ear, "How's the reception? Comin' through, okay?"

"Yes..." Flotsam replied back in his sleep.

"Good..." Stella said. And then, after that, she took of her disguise and continued on again in a normal voice, a little bit louder, "Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax..."

"Climax..." Flotsam repeated the last word in his sleep.

"Gallopin' across the arena..."

"Arena..." Flotsam repeated the last word again in his sleep.

"He jumps from a springboard to a platform! And at the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag..." Stella then continued on.

"Flag..." Flotsam repeated the last word again for the third time, still while in his sleep.

"For a glorious finish!" Stella replied on.

"Finish...?" Flotsam asked, still asleep.

"And who is your climax?" Stella then said in his ear. "The little Fraggle with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! Wembley Fraggle!" Flotsam then turned in his sleep, as she whispered in her ear, one more time, "Wembley Fraggle."

"What...?" Flotsam asked again, still asleep.

"Wembley Fraggle..." she replied before running off. Also, as she did, she repeated Wembley's name, but softer as Flotsam repeated her words.

"Wembley Fraggle."

"Wembley Fraggle..."

"Wembley Fraggle."

"Wembley Fraggle..."

"Wembley Fraggle..." Stella then said in a fading whisper once she left out of the caravan window.

"Wembley Fraggle..." Flotsam replied in his sleep. But suddenly, he then woke up with his brilliant idea.

"I got it! **I ****GOT ****IT****!**" he then said as he snapped his fingers and held up a pointing finger in the air. "Oh thank you, strange voice of my subconscious mind!"


	8. Chapter 7: Pyramid of Pachyderms

**Chapter 7**

**Pyramid ****of ****Pachyderms**

The next day, later that night, Flotsam was starting the show for tonight, and also as well, announcing his performance. Even all of a bunch of the female circus performers, including Rebecca, Lilica, Lassi, and Mari, were all also in the ring for the first act, along with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he started. "We will now present for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectacle!"

The circus audience then clapped and cheered for a few seconds, after when he just said that. And then, after that, he continued on.

"And now, for our first act," he said, "On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you, a pyramid! Not of wood, or stone, but a living, breathing..."

"To hear him talk, you'd think he was gonna do it." Lilica whispered to Rebecca.

"That stuffed shirt." Rebecca then humphed.

"...pyramid of our most beautiful and finest female circus performers here at our circus!" Flotsam then finished.

The crowd then clapped and cheered for a few seconds again, as Lassi tittered flirtatiously and blushed.

"Oh, Mr. Flotsam, sir..." Lassi said with a giggle.

"Girls, take it away." Flotsam said to the girls, after when the crowd applauded and cheered for the same few seconds.

And then, the act began. As the fanfare played, Flotsam got all the girls ready when he pointed out his whip at them and all raised their arms up. And then, after that, the girls followed each other onto the ball.

Rebecca was the first one to get on the ball. As she balanced on the ball, it wobbled a little bit. She then looked a little bit surprised because of that. She then lifted Lassi up on to her. But after a few seconds, she slipped on her. But too bad she didn't fall off of her, though.

"Aren't we a bit clumsy?" Rebecca asked in annoyance.

Then, Lassi lifted up Lilica on Rebecca next. She then tried to keep her balance while standing up, but she also slipped on Lassi. She also didn't fall off of her, too.

"Oof! Aren't you gaining a little weight, Lili?" grunted Lassi.

"You're no cream puff yourself, pal." Lilica replied back to her.

"Oh, will you two hush up, already?" Rebecca asked sternly. "Tend to your work, girls."

Finally, Lilica kept her balance completely as she got on Lassi. Then, she lifted up Mari on to her. But as she lifted her up, the ball turned, and she accidently hitted the remaining girls on the ball. Nearly everyone didn't lose their balance.

"Take your foot, out of my eye, you clumsy ox!" Rebecca grunted. "Oof! Oh!"

"Oh dear!" Mari said in fear. "This isn't exactly what I had in- **OOF****! ****OW****! **_**WHOA**__**!**_"

At last, Mari was on the pyramid. But then, they all started losing their balances, but good grief that they all slipped on each other and didn't fall off.

"Steady, girls..." Rebecca grunted again.

Meanwhile, the pyramid looked almost complete. Rebecca was still on the ball, Lassi was on top of her, Lilica was also on top of Lassi, and Mari was also on top of Lilica. Even two other female circus performers were on the pyramid with them, a girl with long, blonde, wavy hair and and dark-red eyes, Carmyne, and a girl with short, dark-purple hair, a flying creature pet named Puffy for a hair bow, green earrings, and light-blue eyes, Sue. Sue was also keeping everyone balanced, while Carmyne was holding a landing stand in her hand. She somewhat lost her balance for a brief second and fell off, but Mari grabbed her in the nick of time.

Meanwhile, behind a curtain, Wembley and Stella were watching the performance, waiting for their cue. Wembley was also wearing a circus outfit matching his regular outfit, thus he was also holding a small flag as well.

"Boy, that was a close one, wasn't it?" Stella sked Wembley as she closed the curtain.

"Sure was," Wembley replied.

"They're almost ready now, Wembley. So don't forget to wave that flag."

"Got it." Wembley responded.

"Now look, all you gotta do is run out there..." Stella said. "...and jump on the springboard."

Wembley backed against the wall.

"Alright, now show me just how you're gonna do it."

He then started running at full speed.

"That's it! Atta boy, that's the stuff, come on!" Stella cheered.

But then, after a second, Wembley tripped.

"_**OOF**__**!**_"

"Oh... you okay?" Stella then asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wembley said, slowly getting up.

"Well, that was close enough," Stella sighed. "Oh, those ears... We gotta do somethin', quick."

Meanwhile, back in the ring, the pyramid was finally done. Even another female circus performer, a girl with short light-purple hair and brown eyes, Celine, was on top of the pyramid, holding the landing stand given to her by Carmyne. Then, Flotsam came closer into the ring before speaking again.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Flotsam began again. "You have now seen the impossible, accomplished pyramid in front of your faces! Seven young females, each one weighing..."

Rebecca was breaking a sweat under all the weight she was carrying.

"That windbag... why doesn't he come to the point?" she grunted, straining.

"And now, I present the world's smallest little Fraggle, who will spring from this springboard..." Flotsam then continued on. "In one spring, to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax!"

Celine could see the arena far below, and and then started sweating with anxiety.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you... _**WEMBLEY **__**FRAGGLE**__**!**_"

The curtain then opened, showing Wembley, looking around nervously, holding his flag, while the crowd was roaring with cheers. But when he saw how many people were just watching him right now, he developed a small case of shyness and started taking a few steps backwards. Stella started pushing him, persuading him to get out there.

"Wembley, go on! Get going! What's the matter with you? That's your cue! You're on! Go!"

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"**GO****!**" Stella shouted, getting out a needle and poking him in the bottom that made him get out there.

"_**YIPE**__**!**_"

And then, after that, Wembley then started running for the springboard at top speed as a drumroll played. Unfortunately when he got to the springboard, he didn't bounce high enough and ended up hitting the ball that Rebecca was standing on, causing her to lose her balance. The entire pyramid then wobbled and swayed as Rebecca tried to keep it straight, but without much luck.

Flotsam, Wembley, and Stella witnessed this frightening moment and ran for cover while the entire audience ran for the exits, screaming and panicking in fear. Rebecca kept rolling on the ball while the tower kept swaying one way and the other. She then noticed Wembley right in front of her, still running from the runaway stack.

"Get outta my way, assassin!" she exclaimed, angrily.

Wembley then tripped over again, causing the entire pyramid to trip over him, and eventually knocking down everything in sight. Pretty soon, the whole Big Top crashed to the ground. The circus performance for tonight was completely ruined!

After the entire show was completely destroyed and ruined, Wembley and Stella crawled out of the rubble as a very disappointed Flotsam stood right in front of them, tapping his foot with his arms crossed and a rather disgruntled look on his face. Wembley and Stella then looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Stella sighed sadly.

"You think?" Wembley asked, lazily.

Because of this, there was going to be a huge punishment for that. And it was about to hurt Wembley himself... really badly.


	9. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Chapter 8**

**The Aftermath**

Meanwhile, after the ruined circus performance, the circus train was riding through the night in a rather gloomy rainstorm while being off to the next town. Also, while inside their train car, all of the female circus performers were all bruised, banged up, and all had casts on their bodies, also as well crutches, wheelchairs, and broken body part cast holders, and even had a few sprains and other injuries, while moaning and groaning in pain.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see the Big Top fall." Rebecca groaned.

"Because of that Wembley, I can never show my face there again." Mari said in disgrace.

"Oh, look at my poor ears!" Lassi exclaimed in pain. Her ears had kinks in them.

"Oh, I'd just like to spank the daylights out of him, and-" Rebecca then started, while taking out her arm from her cast for a torturing motion, but while during that, the pain stopped her, and she ended up having to lower her arm back into it. "Ah! Oh! Oh! Ohh." she then groaned in pain.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, you guys," Lilica stated, now having a huge ice block on her head. It then slipped off of her as she putted it back on. "They fixed him up real good." And also because of that said, everyone else was surprised.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Wha- what did they do?" Mari asked concerned.

"Did they beat him?" Lassi asked, also concerned.

"What is it, Lili?" Mari asked again, still concerned.

"Tell us!" Lassi replied, also still concerned.

"Oh, come on, Lili! I demand to know!" Rebecca ordered.

"Oh, well..." Lilica started on to announce something, "Well, as punishment after and for the accident, they've gone and made him..." but she suddenly stopped for some reason, and then continued on, "Oh, garbage, I just can't say it."

"Get on with it!" Rebecca exclaimed in annoyance, just about to lose her temper.

Lilica then somewhat sighed dryly and then finished on what she was saying. "They... they made him a clown." she responded.

"A clown?" asked Lassi, a bit startled.

"No..." said Mari, sadly.

"Yes, they sure did..." Lilica replied.

"Ohh," Rebecca said, solemnly. "The shame of it." Everyone else then turned to her after when she just said that. "Girls," she then announced, "Let us take the solemn vow." And then, on "vow", she raised her hand. The rest of the girls then did the same thing, raising their hands as well.

"From now on, he is officially... dead to us all."

And then, after with that said, they all lowered their hands in the center in unison, taking their vow.


	10. Chapter 9: Baby Mine

**Chapter 9**

"**Baby Mine"**

Meanwhile, in another performance, Wembley was dressed as a clown baby standing in the top window of a large cut-out building that looked like it was on fire. This one was for his punishment, due to last show, which was ruined and horrible. Below him, he could see one clown, a boy with dark-brown dreadlock-like hair with a red, navy blue, dark-green, yellow, and dark-purple hat and relaxed black eyes, known as Iggy, dressed as a clown version of a family sitcom mother. He was also wearing a family sitcom mother beehive-hair styled wig, female makeup, and a red, striped housewife dress with an apron and high-heels and he was running around, screaming like crazy.

"Please! Please, Mr. Fireman! Help me! Save my poor baby! **UWOAAH****! **_**SAVE **__**MY **__**CHI****-****L****-****DUH****!**_"

Just then, a whole bunch of other fireman clowns on a small fire truck came speeding into the ring. They started running around in random directions carrying ladders, axes, and other miscellaneous fire rescue equipment. Wembley was watching all the ruckus the clowns were making and the crowd, watching him. The clowns were also splashing each other with water and some were just goofing off until one clown came in with a tall tankard of gas, trying to "put out" the "fire", only to make the fake fire flames grow bigger and wilder, nearly scaring the daylights out of Wembley. Suddenly, he heard voices down below.

"C'mon, jump! C'mon, hurry up! We'll save ya! Go on, now! C'mon, go! Go already!"

There were four clowns holding a large fire rescue net and they were calling to him, persuading him to jump, but he was too scared to do it, until he received a hard shove from behind by another clown, causing him to fall into the net which tore under his weight, making him land in a large pool of wet plaster. The audience then roared into applause, cheers, and laughter as he surfaced from the goop, giving a weak smile which turned into a miserable frown. Even everyone else that performed the act were even bowing to the cheering crowd and were even not paying any attention to him. This then made him creep from the Big Top, feeling hurt, humiliated, and miserable.

* * *

After the act, the clowns walked into their tent to relax after all of this work. There was Iggy himself, a boy with spiky-short hair and brown-eyes, Edwin, a girl with long red hair and green-eyes, Maria, another a boy with black hair with a navy-blue hat and black eyes, Patrick Rhino, a.k.a., Pat, another girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, Karine, a dark-skinned girl with black hair tied in buns and shutted-completely black eyes, Sandra, another dark-skinned girl with light-brown hair tied down in a braided ponytail by a yellow bow and dark-brown eyes, Sasha, a third dark-skinned girl with black hair in a ponytail and shutted black eyes, Rhonda, a boy with long, blonde hair with a goatee and black eyes, Odin Revolution, and a whole bunch of other clowns.

"Phew! Oh, boy, oh boy, did we wow 'em out there!" Rhonda said, giving a sigh. "Are we good or what?"

"Yeah, what a performance!" Edwin remarked, collapsing on a nearby couch.

"Yeah, thirteen curtain calls! Thirteen!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right," said Patrick.

"Oh, mama, did we panic 'em or what?" Odin asked.

"You said it! We rolled 'em in the aisles!" A blonde-haired clown named Travis replied.

"Stupendous I call it," stated Maria.

"They'll have more respect for us clowns, now," Iggy said, taking off his "Clown Family Mom" costume.

"Yeah, yeah, you bet."

"Here, you guys, this calls for a real celebration!" Odin announced as he opened a bottle of soda. "Come and get it!" And then, because of that, all of the other clowns got out glass cups to get soda from him.

"Poison! Am I thirsty, sugar!" Karine said.

"I could use one of them myself," Maria replied.

"This one's on Wembley!" Edwin exclaimed, raising his glass cup.

"Yeah, Wembley!" Sandra agreed.

"Wembley! Here's a plaster in his eyes!" Rhonda replied back. And then because of that, everybody in the tent then started giving toasts to each other, as well as enjoying their drinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby outside the tent, Stella was washing the clown makeup off Wembley''s face, who was still feeling miserable. He then sighed after a few seconds, following a sady "Oh..."

"See? They're drinkin' a toast to ya," Stella said to Wembley. "Yeah. You're a big hit."

"Oh yeah, sure I am," Wembley sniffled with a tear running down his face. "That's what everybody's saying."

"Aww, come on, you were terrific!" Stella urged. "Oh, and uh, you were colossal. Stupendous. C'mon now, alley-oop! Lemme wash behind your ears." And with that said, she began washing behind Wembley's ears.

"Didn't you see me out there?" Wembley then asked her. "I was humiliated in front of the whole crow by a bunch of buffoons!"

"Cheer up, honey. At least you're finally a star... in a way."

"But not the kind of star I wanted to be."

"But Wembley, you oughta be proud! You're a success," Stella said to Wembley, patting his shoulder. But however, Wembley was still upset. But then, after a second, she then got out another radish.

"Look, Wembley," she said, "A radish! C'mon, eat it! Yummy for ya! Got lots of vitamins! Got a little bit more of pep in there, too!" But however, to no prevail. Also, the reason: Wembley was much more miserable than ever, crying sadly, and Stella couldn't seem to cheer him up at all. She then sighed as she putted the radish away.

"Okay, I now realize that you're upset." she then said. "And if there's anything I can do to make you feel better, I'll do it."

That's when Wembley started thinking about Swan after when she just said that, while looking up at the sky, still with his eyes filled with tears. He then looked at Stella and then said, "Uh... Could we go see my silly creature friend?"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Stella asked. "Come on, dry your face and then let's move."

Wembley then wiped his face with a cloth, and then, they were both off to the prison cell-like wagon (_Which __Swan __was __still __in__)_. Soon, they spotted it.

"There she is, right over here in there..." Wembley said, pointing to the prison cell-like wagon that Swan was in.

"Right over there, huh?" replied Stella. "Cozy little place, ain't it?"

They then walked up to the cell, and Stella then flew up and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Swan Nayvous!" she called. She then thought to herself after that, "I hope she's in there." She then called again, "Oh, Mrs. Swan Nayvous! Someone to see ya!"

Swan was still looking depressed while sitting down in the cell, but then she was alerted by Stella's calls and her knocking. But when she looked out the cell window, she saw Wembley's hand reach up in the cell window, she looked excited. She then ran, but something stopped her. The reason: She was still chained up, thus she couldn't move a few more steps instead of three. But then, she got used to it as she smiled and reached out for his hand.

"Oh, Wembley..." Swan smiled, now with tears, as she stroked Wembley's cheek, and holding his hand. Also, while during that, she also thought that she'd make him feel better by singing him a lullaby.

Swan: _**Baby **__**mine**__**, **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**you **__**cry**__**,**_

_**Baby**__**, **__**mine**__**, **__**dry **__**your **__**eyes**_

_**Rest **__**your **__**head**__**, **__**close **__**to **__**my **__**heart**__**,**_

_**Never **__**to **__**part**__**, **__**baby **__**of **__**mine**_

_**Little **__**one, **__**when **__**you **__**play**__**,**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**you **__**mind, **__**what **__**you **__**say**_

_**Let **__**those **__**eyes, **__**sparkle **__**and **__**shine**__**,**_

_**Never **__**a **__**tear**__**, **__**baby **__**of **__**mine**_

As Swan sang, Wembley was looking into her eyes and hoping of her will soon be free. Then, a few scenes were showing up, featuring all of the human circus performers and their Fraggle pet-friends all sleeping together and having moments with each other while she continued singing.

_**If **__**they **__**knew **__**sweet **__**little **__**you**__**,**_

_**They**__**'**__**d **__**end **__**up **__**loving **__**you **__**too**__**,**_

_**All **__**those **__**same **__**people **__**who **__**scold **__**you**__**,**_

_**What **__**they**__**'**__**d **__**give **__**just **__**for **__**the **__**right **__**to **__**hold **__**you**_

Meanwhile, while the song was reaching to an end, Stella looked on with a smile. She then turned away as she shedded a tear for a little bit. Then she continued to look on, keeping another smile. And then, as the song continued on, she then flew down to get Wembley's attention.

"Hey, Wembley..." she called quietly.

"Yeah?" Wembley asked quietly back.

"I'd think we'd better head back."

"You're really great in coming very fast indeed, dear," Swan answered.

"Would you see me again?" Wembley asked.

Swan just nodded. But then, her smiled turned into a frown as her eyes kept shining with tears. "Wembley..." she said. "I love you so much... I will never forget..." And with that said, Stella flew up, picked up Wembley by the shoulders, and flew him down.

"Bye, Swan. I hope I'll see you again soon!" Wembley said, about ready to take his leave.

"Goodbye, Wembley!" Swan said, now smiling a little bit. "Take care!"

And then, while leaving with Stella, Wembley took one more glance at Swan. She was waving goodbye to him. He then looked a little bit more sad, and then waved goodbye back while leaving. Also, when the song was almost done, Swan took one more peek of him, while he was leaving.

_**From **__**your **__**head**__**, **__**to **__**your **__**toes**__**, (**__**Baby **__**mine**__**)**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**so **__**sweet**__**, **__**goodness **__**knows**__** (**__**Baby **__**mine**__**)**_

_**You **__**are **__**so **__**precious **__**to **__**me**__**,**_

_**Cute **__**as **__**can **__**be**__**, **__**baby **__**of **__**mine**__**...**_

_**(**__**Baby **__**mine**__**... **__**Baby **__**mine**__**...)**_

And with that, the song ended. Wembley and Swan still cared for each other... Indeed...

* * *

Meanwhile, in their tent, the clowns were enjoying themselves while hanging out, laughing away at each other's funny comments and jokes.

"Hey, pour some of that soda in my glass, sugar." Karine said.

"Boy, I still can't get over the way we rolled them in the aisles," Rhonda spoke.

"Just wait 'till we hit the big town," Sandra replied.

"This gives me an idea!" said Odin. "Let's raise the platform that the little Fraggle boy jumps off!"

"Yeah, and if they laugh when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet!" Edwin said.

"Simple mathematics," Maria stated.

"Let's make it 80 feet!" Rhonda suggested.

"Oh, ludicrous," exclaimed another female clown with glasses named Noelle, "I say 180!"

"Make it 300!" said Maria.

"1000!" Iggy suggested. The other clowns agreed because of that.

"Hey, wouldn't that be a little bit dangerous for the little guy, sport?" Patrick asked.

"Relax, sugar," Karine replied. We'll make sure the wet plaster he lands in is extra mushy."

"Just like a big tub of yucky goo!" added another male clown with brown hair named Pablo.

"This idea's sensational!" Rhonda exclaimed. "Let's go tell the boss!" Everyone else then agreed because of that, and then they all got up to head off to Flotsam's caravan.

"I know! Let's hit him for a raise!" Edwin suggested.

"Sure, this is worth _**REAL**_ dough!" Sandra agreed, replying back. And then, after that, the clowns setted off, leaving the tent, while breaking into song.

Clowns: _**Oh**__**, **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**gonna **__**hit **__**the **__**big **__**boss **__**for **__**a **__**raise**__**,**_

_**Yes**__**, **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**gonna **__**hit **__**the **__**big **__**boss **__**for **__**a **__**raise**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**gonna **__**get **__**more **__**money**__**,**_

'_**Cause **__**we **__**know **__**that **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**all **__**funny**__**,**_

'_**Cause **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**gonna **__**hit **__**the **__**big **__**boss **__**for **__**a **__**raisssssssse**__**!**_

And then, as the song ended, while the clowns were all leaving, one clown knocked over a large soda bottle towards the edge of a table, nearly knocking it over as they all walked off.


	11. Chapter 10: Nyankos on Parade

**Chapter 10**

"**Nyankos ****on Parade"**

Meanwhile, Wembley and Stella were on their way back to the circus. However, Wembley was still sad as she tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know how you feel Wemb, but you gotta pull yourself together," said Stella.

Wembley wasn't smiling an inch and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"I don't know," he replied dryly.

"What would your silly creature friend-owner think of ya if she saw you crying like this?"

"Uh, she'd feel sad for me too?"

"Just remember," Stella gently cooed, "You come of a proud race. Why, you're a circus performer Fraggle, and circus performer Fraggles don't cry."

"They don't?" Wembley asked.

"Yep. What's crying get you, anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups..." Stella told him. But as she said that, that's when Wembley hiccuped, causing them to stop walking. "There!" she said. "You see?"

"Excuse me, Stell- **HIC!**" Wembley was about to say, before letting out another hiccup.

"Well," Stella sighed, before they continued walking, "Ain't nothin' a little water won't cure." And then, with that said, Wembley hiccuped again, for the third time, which caused them to stop walking again. What was going on with him? That was when Stella thought for a moment, and then getting a solution.

"Oops-a-daisy!" she exclaimed. "We'll have ya fixed up in a jiffy! C'mon! Let's go get rid of those hiccups of yours."

"Okay," Wembley said, still dryly. And then, after that, Stella gave him a cup, and then, they then both setted off to find water to cure his hiccups. But when walking, they spotted a large tub of water by a familiar tent, unaware that it was contaminated with a familiar something-like thing of special mixture, which one of the clowns tipped over while they were all leaving to tell Flotsam their plan.

"Here, take a cupful," said Stella, and Wembley filled his cup with water. "Listen, hon, we may have had a lot of hard luck up till now, but you and me are gonna do big things together."

"Really?" Wembley asked, before letting out another hiccup.

"Yeah. Oh, and hold your breath. Why, that silly creature friend of yours is gonna be so proud of ya. I'm gonna be proud of you too. The whole circus is gonna be proud of you! Now, what do you think of that?"

"Sounds nice..." Wembley said, now smiling a little bit. He then took a small sip of his water.

"Swallow it," Stella then commanded. And then, after swallowing while taking a sip. Wembley felt something strange inside of him.

"Uh, Stella? he asked. "This water tastes funny. _**HIC**__**! **_And I still have the hiccups."

But however, Stella just kept talking about how she was going to make him famous. "Wembley, we're gonna be bouncin' back so ha-" But then, Wembley hiccuped again, interrupting her. But right now, while still hiccuping, he looked somewhat kind of drunk.

Stella was astonished because of that. "Hey, what's the matter with you, anyway?" she asked. She then turned to look down at the water in the tub, "What kind of water is this anyhow?" But then, after when she said that, she immediately lost her balance and fell into the tub! Was she alright? What was going on?

However, her voice could be heard making gurgling noises while in the tub. But after a few seconds, she immediately popped out of the tub, and she was somewhat drunk, just like Wembley himself! Was she really okay?

And then, after a little hiccup, she then got on top of the tub to look down, but then hiccuped again before adjusting her outfit. And then, she and Wembley both spotted each other and waved like goofily, as Wembley letted out another hiccup. And, then she sighed like a drunken fool as she stretched. And also, a bubble came up, and she putted her hand on it, causing her to fall off and be picked up by another bubble while coming up back on top of the tub. She then watched it float away.

"Balloonies." she grinned drunkenly. And then, she saw another bubble that was a little bit more big, but was somewhat the same size of her. She then hugged it.

"Hiya, Judy!" she grinned, just as she hugged it, before flying off with it and falling off of it.

Then, a few more bubbles came by. One came up with Stella sitting on it, sheepishly. She then looked around and hiccuped, before falling off on it onto another one. The next bubble had her laying on it, but this time, there was another bubble attached to it. She was also whistling to herself while laying down on them both, before falling off onto another one. The third bubble, however, was her in it, while putting a hand on it. She then hiccuped again as she fell onto another bubble while it popped. The fourth one, however, was her head in it, while whistling to herself again, while looking up. And then, after falling off, she fell in front of Wembley, and then slided down on him, thus she landed onto another bubble shaped like a zigzag. She then slid off of it and in front of him as it turned into a normal one.

"That's a pretty schstrick schlick," she said, still drunkenly. "All right. Let's see ya blow a square one, pal."

Wembley then did as she instructed, and shaped his mouth as a square and then blew out a square-shaped bubble before flying off by itself.

After seeing it fly off by itself, she then turned to Wembley and said, "Say, that's very, very, clever. Now blow a great big one!"

And then, after that, Wembley obeyed Stella again. And when he blew another bubble, he made it much bigger than before, as Stella requested. After blowing the bubble, he looked on and smiled at it.

However, while the bubble was floating, something scary happened: The bubble started to form a shape of some sort until it finally morphed into something rather frightening. It was a Marjoly Family Nyanko!

The Nyanko itself was a humanoid cat wearing overalls with a ghostly brown color with the overalls being a ghostly green color. He then smiled and waved "Hi" as if he was saying, "Hi, meow..."

Wembley somewhat was still smiling at it. But then snapped out of his drunkenness, gasping in horror. But however, Stella was still drunk, as she said, ""That's a pretty sh-" but then stopped as she also snapped out of her drunkenness and gasped in horror, too. "**HUH****? **_**WHAT **__**THE**__**-!?**_"

The Nyanko then started to multiply into another one. They then smiled at each other and waved "Hi" to each other, before the next one multiplied into another Nyanko, which waved "Hi", and the other two waved "Hi" back. Stella then hid behind Wembley's back as she witnessed this spectral visage.

"Oh, Wembley!" she cried. "Do you see what I see!?"

The three Nyankos then pulled out trumpets and began playing a rather ominous fanfare. Suddenly, their trumpets now shaped as one, zooming in until it broke with a loud bang. Suddenly in a flash, a whole parade of Nyankos started marching out of nowhere, playing band instruments including trumpets, xylophones, drums, and so on and so forth.

Two Nyankos were playing trumpets while leaping over each other using their own feet. Even another Nyanko was playing another trumpet with another Nyanko following him, playing a tuba. The Nyanko then started stomping on him over like nuts, much to his annoyance, and then moved up a few steps, but the Nyanko was still stomping on him. Furious, the Nyanko with the trumpet then kicked him which merged into three more. They then played trumpets at him, causing him to grow really furiouser than ever, before growing up into a large one with cymbals, before banging them. And then, after that, it turned into a bunch of tinier Nyankos, following around each other while playing trumpets. Even one Nyanko was caught in the cymbals, causing him to be on other Nyankos while bouncing all over them. And then, after a little bit of balancing, he marched on them, playing his trumpet. Also, Wembley and Stella were still scared out of their wits. Soon, Nyankos everywhere were marching around their heads until they had them surrounded. They then exploded as they both huddled together in fear as the same fanfare played again. Suddenly, we then see a scene with Nyankos everywhere, moving around and hanging out with each other as a mysterious chorus broke out into song.

Mysterious Male Chorus: _**Look **__**out**__**, **__**look **__**out**__**, **_

_**Nyankos **__**on **__**parade**__**,**_

_**Here **__**they **__**come**__**,**_

_**Hippity**__**-**__**hoppity**_

_**They**__**'**__**re **__**here**__**, **__**and **__**they**__**'**__**re**__**,**_

_**Nyankos **__**everywhere**_

Then, another scene came by with Nyankos marching around a bed. Even someone in the bed poked out of the covers, looking around in fear and gasping in horror at them before hiding in the covers again, with the bed flying away.

_**Look **__**out**__**, **__**look **__**out**__**,**_

_**They**__**'**__**re **__**walking **__**around **__**the **__**bed**__**,**_

_**On **__**their **__**head**__**,**_

_**Clippity**__**-**__**cloppity**_

_**Arrayed**__**, **__**in **__**braid**__**,**_

_**Nyankos **__**on **__**Parade**_

Suddenly, a Nyanko head popped out, followed by another one.

_**What**__**'**__**ll **__**I **__**do**__**?**_

_**What**__**'**__**ll **__**I **__**do**__**?**_

_**What **__**an **__**unusual **__**view**_

The two Nyanko heads then looked out each other, causing them to scream in fear at each other before disappearing. And then, after that, two snakes with Nyanko heads were passing by, greeting each other, before two Nyankos passed each other, merging into one as they stretched out and banged into each other with another loud bang, with evil laughter, merging into a shadowy one that multiplies into six.

_**I **__**can **__**stand **__**the **__**sight **__**of **__**worms**__**,**_

_**And **__**look **__**at **__**microscopic **__**germs**__**,**_

_**but **__**technicolour **__**kitty-**__**cats**__**,**_

_**Is **__**really **__**too **__**much **__**for **__**me**__**, H**__**a **__**ha **__**ha **__**ha**_

_**I **__**am **__**not **__**the **__**type **__**to **__**faint**__**,**_

_**When **__**things **__**are **__**odd **__**or **__**things **__**or **__**quaint**__**,**_

_**But **__**seeing **__**things**__**, **__**you **__**know **__**there **__**ain**__**'**__**t**__**,**_

_**Can **__**certainly **__**give **__**you **__**an **__**awful **__**fright**_

Then, after multiplying into six, we then see another scene: Another Nyanko, but this time, with a lot of Nyanko heads for the body parts! It then walked on as the Nyanko head glanced at each of the Nyanko shoulder heads, before continuing to walk and being zoomed in, with the heads zooming in as well, and into one while into one of the eyes.

_**What **__**a **__**sight**__**,**_

_**Chase**__** '**__**em **__**away**__**,**_

_**Chase**__** '**__**em **__**away**__**,**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**afraid**__**, **__**I **__**need **__**your **__**aid**__**,**_

_**Nyankos **__**on **__**parade**__**!**_

_**Nyankos**__**...**_

_**Nyankos**__**...**_

_**Nyankos**__**...**_

_**Nyankos**__**...**_

And then, after that, we see a scene with dancing egyptian pyramids before stopping. Then, a Nyanko-camel like creature came out, smiling at us while taking a walk. It then passed another pyramid, which shifted into another Nyanko playing a punji flute, turning the creature into a large cobra, and then, a belly dancer. It then shifted into a spotlight circle as it did and then, it shifted into an eye.

After this happened, a bunch of Nyankos playing trumpets popped up next to a large theater curtain which ripped apart revealing two Nyankos dancing together. One of them jumped into a lake as a Nyanko in a canoe went by, getting out a telescope to look through, seeing a Nyanko fountain. It then squirted water on him. And then after that, it walked off, changing into an ice skating Nyanko wearing winter gear. He was then joined by another Nyanko as it slipped and got up, and then, they both skated off.

And then, however, two Nyankos were skiing happily, causing snow to cover up the screen, and now, samba music was heard. Then, two Nyankos covered in snow were walking together until they both came out, causing the snow to melt, samba dancing. They then ran into each other as they were holding a string of lightning. They then danced around each other until one Nyanko started rubbing his bottom with it while dancing. It then threw it like a spear, and onto the other Nyanko.

Then, the scene changed. We then see a lot of Nyankos dancing together like crazy. After a few seconds, they then went into a partner dance position with their eyes closed. One of the Nyanko couples, however, were zoomed in. One by one, they each opened their eyes while still dancing, thus the song almost ended. They then got out of control, changing into vehicles and riding on race cars, trains, water skis, and rollercoaster carts all over the place. Until finally, a gigantic Kaboom was heard, making them all explode. All of the Nyankos were then falling down slowly, slowly morphing into clouds as the morning sun slowly rose over the horizon, shining its sunlight on a tall tree in a field.


	12. Chapter 11: The Hard Life for Wembley

**Chapter 11**

**The ****Hard ****Life ****for ****Wembley**

Sometime later, a group of four girls gathered around the tree. The first girl had short light-purple hair in pigtails and purple eyes, and she even wore yellow line-shaped earrings with a yellow and pink sleeveless top, dark-blue shorts, and black shoes. She's Brittney.

The second girl was dark-skinned and had short, spiky pink hair and orange eyes, thus along with wearing a light-pink dress with Mary Jane-shoes. She's Rachel.

The third girl had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and she even wore a green mini dress with black tights and black sandals. She's Nina.

The fourth and last girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and even along with wearing a red, navy-blue, and black witch dress with navy-blue, red gloves with white highlights on them, and red, black, and white witch boots. She was known as Myriam. Also, they were talking about what just happened when they were gathered around the tree.

"Hey, look up there! What's that?"

"My, my, why this is most irregular."

"Boy, I can't believe what I'm seeing, here..."

"They're not dead, are they?"

"Nuh-uh, dead people don't snore... Or do they?"

"I dunno."

The girls then began mumbling at each other, debating on what it was they were looking at until another and fifth girl stepped in. She had short-brown hair, dark-green eyes, and she even wore a red bandana around her head, red and yellow earrings, a navy-blue shirt with a red vest, res pants with yellow highlights on them, red-silvery armguards, red socks, and white arabian shoes. Her name was Sun Shang Xiang, the upbeat and independent master of the chakrams, and also, the leader of the group of girls who just gathered around here.

"Alright, what's all the ruckus? C'mon now, step aside, girls." Sun Shang Xiang said, pushing her girl brethren out of the way. "Now, can somebody tell me what the heck is goin' on, here?"

"Just look up there, Sun Shang Xiang," said Brittney.

"And prepare yourself for a little surprise." said Myriam.

Sun Shang Xiang then looked up into the tree, only to find Wembley and Stella sleeping on a branch. Also, because of that, she was speechless.

"Oh, golly... Who are those guys?"

"Go ahead, girl," Nina suggested.

"Yeah, wake 'em up, Sun Shang Xiang!" Brittney urged.

"Yeah!" chimed in Rachel.

"And "ax" them what they want," added Myriam.

"Okay, gals, leave it to me." Sun Shang Xiang replied.

And then, after that, Sun Shang Xiang scampered up the tree to the branch where Wembley and Stella were sleeping. She saw Stella, asleep on Wembley's chest. She then glanced at her for a minute. And then, after that, she woke her up with her morning breath. Stella then coughed and wheezed as she inhaled the repulsive aroma, waking herself up. She then noticed Sun Shang Xiang standing right in front of her, raising her eyebrows at her twice.

"_Ohhhhhhhhh__, __those __scandalous __Marjoly __Family __Nyankos__..._" yawned Stella sickly.

"**HO****!**" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed. "Marjoly Family Nyankos!? _**MMMM**__**-**__**HMMM**__**!**_" The girls then started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked in a tired voice. "What are you girls doing here, anyway?" Sun Shang Xiang was then surprised because of this.

"What are we doin' here!?" Sun Shang Xiang asked sarcastically. "Heh, hear this fairy girl talk!" The girls then laughed some more, this time, a little bit more crazier.

"Go on, crawl back up a tree where you belong." Stella said as she nodded off back to sleep. But Sun Shang Xiang then woke her up with her morning breath again.

"Say, look here, pixie girl," Sun Shang Xiang said. But Stella got mad at her and quickly got up and faced her.

"Pixie girl!?" she cried. "Now listen, I ain't a pixie girl or a pixie, see!?"

"Uh-huh," Sun Shang Xiang replied, "And I suppose you and no Fraggle boy ain't up in no tree, either."

"No," Stella exclaimed. "Me and Wembley aren't-" But suddenly, she stopped. And then, they quickly glanced at each other in shock before looking back, glancing at each other again, looking up, and then looking down in confusion. Stella was in a state of panic when she saw that the ground was beneath her and she yelped in shock. She then ran up to Wembley, still scared.

"Yo! Wembley! Wembley! Wemb, wake up! **WAKE ****UP****! **_**WAKE **__**UP**__**, **__**WEMBLEY**__**!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Wembley then woke up after hearing her calls. She then said, "Uh, don't look now, Wemb, but I think we're up in a tree." And then, Wembley looked down. He then yelped in fear, lost his balance, and then fell off the tree branch with Stella while it broke. While falling, they bounced off each individual branch on the way down as they plummeted until they finally landed in a large pond under the tree. They then surfaced from the water, totally drenched. But good grief that they didn't die after the fall.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of hysterical laughter. The girls, however, who witnessed the fall were laughing again, this time, much more crazier than ever, in shrill and defining laughter. The reason: They were all laughing at their expense. Also, Stella had just decided to ignore it.

"Aw, just don't pay any attention to those silly creature girls." Stella said in annoyance as she and Wembley crawled out of the pond. "Come on, Wemb, let's get back to the circus."

"So long, Fraggle boy!" Sun Shang Xiang laughed, waving goodbye. Both Wembley and Stella then walked away as the girls continued their laughter. After a little bit of leaving, they then stopped for a minute.

"But I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway," thought Stella. She then looked at the tree that they both fell from, and then started thinking to herself. "Now let's see," she then said. "Fraggles can't climb trees, can they?" They then continued on walking. "Nah, nah, that's ridiculous." she then added. "Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm, it's too high."

Just then, Sun Shang Xiang called out to them, "Hey there, pixie girl! Suppose you _**FLEW **_up!?"

"Yeah," Stella said, still thinking. "Maybe we flew up. Yeah, yeah, yeah, maybe we-" But before she could continue on, she then froze for a second. An idea just hatched up in her head because of that.

"HEY!" she exclaimed. "**THAT****'****S ****IT****! **Wembley, _**YOU **__**FLEW**__**!**_" This made Wembley get shocked in amazement.

"I did?" Wembley said with a small hint of alarm.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Stella asked in amazement. "You ears. Just look at 'em. Why, they're perfect wings! The very things that held you down are gonna carry you up and up and up! I can see it all now. **WEMBLEY ****FRAGGLE****! **THE NINTH WONDER OF THE UNIVERSE! _**THE **__**WORLD**__**'**__**S **__**ONLY **__**FLYIN**__**' **__**FRAGGLE **__**BOY**__**!**_" That was when the girls just continued laughing like real nuts.

"Did you ever see a Fraggle boy fly ever in your entire life!?" Brittney asked, still laughing like that kind of type.

"Well, I've seen a horsefly!" said Rachel.

"I've seen a dragonfly!" laughed Myriam.

"I've seen a housefly," giggled Nina.

"I've seen all that, too," Sun Shang Xiang said. And then, after that, she and the other four girls then broke into song as gospel-like jazz music came on.

Sun Shang Xiang:_**I**__**'**__**ve **__**seen **__**a **__**peanut **__**stand**__**, **__**heard **__**a **__**rubber **__**band**__**,**_

_**I **__**seen **__**a **__**needle **__**that **__**winked **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**eye**_

_**But **__**I **__**be **__**done **__**seen **__**about **__**ever**__**'**__**thing**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**_

"What'd you say, girl?" Nina then asked.

_**I **__**said **__**when **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**__**,**_

_**I **__**seen **__**a **__**front **__**porch **__**swing**__**, **__**heard **__**a **__**diamond **__**ring**__**,**_

_**I **__**seen **__**a **__**polka**__**-**__**dot **__**railroad **__**tie**_

_**But **__**I **__**be **__**done **__**seen**__** '**__**bout **__**ever**__**'**__**thing**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**_

Brittney then started playing a make-believe trumpet while dancing along.

Brittney: _**Da**__**-**__**da**__**-**__**da**__**, **__**do**__**-**__**do**__**, **__**dow**__**, **__**wow**_

The scene then shifted to Nina and Rachel who were dancing into each other, as a quiet _"__Hey__, __wow__" _was heard.

Sun Shang Xiang: _**I **__**saw **__**a **__**clothes horse**__**, **__**he **__**rear **__**up **__**and **__**buck**__**,**_

Nina: _**And **__**they **__**tell **__**me **__**that **__**a **__**man **__**made **__**a **__**vegetable **__**truck**_

Myriam: _**I **__**didn**__**'**__**t **__**see **__**that**__**, **__**I **__**only **__**heard**__**,**_

Rachel: _**Just **__**to **__**be **__**sociable**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**take **__**your **__**word**_

Nina: _**I **__**heard **__**a **__**fireside **__**chat**__**,**_

Rachel: _**I **__**saw **__**a **__**baseball **__**bat**__**,**_

Myriam: _**And **__**I **__**just **__**laughed**__** '**__**till **__**I **__**thought **__**I**__**'**__**d **__**die**_

Sun Shang Xiang: _**But **__**I **__**be **__**done **__**seen**__** '**__**bout **__**ever**__**'**__**thing**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**_

After a little bit, Sun Shang Xiang and Brittney began scat singing to each other in a jazzy rhythm for a little bit. And then, after that, the girls broke out into their final verse.

Sun Shang Xiang, Brittney, Rachel, Nina, and Myriam: _**But **__**I **__**be **__**done **__**seen**__** '**__**bout **__**ever**__**'**__**thing**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**__**...**_

"With the wind," Myriam then added for a second.

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle**__**...**_

_**Flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyy**__**!**_

And then the song ended. Also, after it ended, the girls then fell down to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. That was when Stella got really furious.

"Alright, that does it, you taunty blockheads! This has gone far enough!" She exclaimed. The girls continued on laughing, until Sun Shang Xiang then spoke up.

"Settle down, girls!" Sun Shang Xiang announced. "I think the pixie girl wants to tell us something."

"And it'd better be good!" added Rachel.

"Yeah!" The other three girls agreed at once.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourselves..." Stella scolded. "A whole bunch of verminious big guys like you... Picking on a poor little misfit like him." She then pointed to Wembley and then continued on, "Suppose you were torn away from your mother when you were just a baby..." The girls' smug grins then began slowly disappearing. "Nobody to tuck you in at night... With no warm, soft, caressin' hugging body embrace to snuggle into. But how would you like to be left out alone... Out alone in a real cold, cruel, heartless world? And why? I ask you, why!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the entire circus!"

The girls began to feel guilty and remorseful. "And when his silly creature girlfriend tried to protect him," she continued on, "They threw her into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up!"

The girls were now sad, thus along with on the verge of tears of sadness. "Oh, but what's the use of talkin' to you cold-hearted silly creature girls?" she still then continued on. "Go ahead! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him, now that he's down, go on!" And then, after all of this talking, she now had tears in her eyes. "But we don't care..." she then finished, with her voice breaking a little. She then walked off sadly, blowing her nose.

"Come on, Wemb..." she said to Wembley. And then, after that, they walked away as she sighed. But just as they were about to leave, Sun Shang Xiang got an idea stuck in her head.

"Hey, pal, wait a minute! she called out with a smile, walking up to them both. "Uh, don't go away feeling like that!" Wembley stopped, but Stella just kept on walking until she caught up to her. "You've shown us the light, and the both of you seem okay, all right..."

"Please, you've done enough..." Stella replied.

"But we've decided that we're gonna help you!" Sun Shang Xiang added. "Ain't that the truth, gals!?" The four other girls agreed, now with smiles like her, running up to her. And then, after that, she putted an arm around Stella, moving with her as the other girls followed. "You wanna help your little Fraggle friend fly, dontcha?" She then asked to Stella. "Well, what you need is some psychology. Y'know, backup! Now here's what you do." And with that said, they then all huddled around her. "First you..." she started, and then began whispering something to her while Wembley tried to listen in on the conversation. "And then right after that, you..." she whispered on. She then whispered some more, until Brittney got her attention and gave her a feather. "Ah-ha, thanks..." Sun Shang Xiang murmured to her as she got a hold of the feather. Then she turned back to Stella. "Use the magic feather? Catch on?" She then said to Stella with a wink of her eye.

"A magic feather...?" asked Stella. She then thought for a moment until she finally caught on to Sun Shang Xiang's plan. "Yeah, I gotcha," She then said as she nudged her arm, winking back at her. Then she ran over to Wembley, really excited.

"Wembley! **LOOK****!**" she yelled excitedly. "**HAVE ****I ****GOT ****IT****!**"

"Oh, what is it?" asked Wembley, curiously but eagerly. Stella then responded that by putting the feather through the top of his ear.

"It's a magic feather!" She told him. "Now you'll be able to soar through the air with ease!"

"Woooow." Wembley replied, as his eyes sparkled with enchantment.


	13. Chapter 12: The Flight Test

**Chapter 12 **

**The Flight Test**

Later, Wembley, Stella, and the five girls were standing at a cliffside where it was rather windy. Wembley was also standing near the end of the cliff, thus Stella was on his head. Even the five girls were pushing him to see him fly, chanting in a jazzy rhythm, "Let's go, let's go! Heave ho, heave ho!"

"Let's go, Wemb!" Stella urged. "Come on now, up down, up down, one, two, one two! Faster, faster! Get up flyin' speed!" Wembley started too, but while doing it, he flapped his arms so hard that he made a cloud of smoke. "Retract your landing gear," Stella encouraged, "Raise your fuselage! Take off!" And then, after taking off, Stella coughed because of the huge smoke cloud Wembley made. She then got into an annoyance expression. "Aw, it's no use. I guess it's just another one of their-" But then she stopped and gasped in excitement, and then looked on happily, "Look! Hot diggity! You're flying! _**YOU**__**'**__**RE **__**FLYING**__**!**_"

"Oh my gosh! I really am flying!" Wembley said, overjoyed.

Wembley was really happy because of this. And if he did this in front of Swan, she would be released, and they would both be reunited. He then started doing numerous tricks such as loop-de-loops and nose dives while the five girls surveyed.

"Uh, why, she flies just like an eagle!" said Brittney. They then laughed happily a little bit.

"That's better than a airplane," replied Myriam.

"Well, now I've seen everything!" Sun Shang Xiang cheered out happily. And then, after that, they all reprised the final verse of their song, earlier.

All of the Five Girls: _**But **__**I **__**be **__**done **__**seen**__** '**__**bout **__**ever**__**'**__**thing**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**__**...**_

"With the wind," Myriam then said again for a second.

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle**__**...**_

_**Flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy**__**!**_

And then, after the song ended, Wembley landed on top of a nearby telegraph pole. Stella was overjoyed.

"Oh, Wembley, I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed. "Oh boy, wait 'till we get to the big town!"

"Swan will be so proud of me!" Wembley said, enthusiastically. Then the five girls showed up before leaving off and saying goodbye to each other.

"Boy, the entire city is gure in for a big surprise." Sun Shang Xiang said. They then all laughed, happily. Everybody was happy because of this. And if Wembley impressed Swan like this, she would be really release from her prison. And they would both be reunited.

But however, what would happen if it became a big flop anyway? Would Swan stay in her prison longer because of that? No one would know...


	14. Chapter 13: The Surprising Finale

**Chapter 13**

**The Surprising Finale**

Later that night in the Big Top, during even another circus performance, the clown act was underway and the entire audience and circus staff were all watching it. But however, there was one little change: The burning building was now a lot taller, in fact, it looked like an apartment building that reached all the way to the roof of the tent.

"_**SAVE **__**MY **__**POOR **__**BABY**__**!**_" screamed Iggy once again imitating the "Clown Family Sitcom Mother". Immediately at once, the clowns then came in, carrying the net to catch Wembley, encouraging him to jump, thus he was standing at the top of the building with Stella.

"Look at that house." Stella began. "Wembley, you're standing on the threshold of success."

"Gee, I wonder how high up are we?" Wembley asked as he looked down where he could see the audience and the clowns far below.

"Woah! Don't look down, it'll make you dizzy." Stella said.

"Oh, right..." Wembley said, then not looking down anymore.

"Boy, are they in for a surprise! Ho ho!" Stella chuckled. "Got the magic feather?"

Wembley just winked at her, knowing that he still had it through the top of his ear. "Got it." he said.

"Good," Stella replied giving the "ay-okay" sign.

Just then, there was a drumroll. Now it was Wembley's que as Stella flew onto his head.

"I'm ready, Stella!" Wembley said with a grin.

"Okay... contact! Take off!" Stella exclaimed, and then, Wembley jumped. Everything was going well until something awful happened. The feather had just slipped out of Wembley's top-through ear!

"Uh-oh!" Wembley exclaimed.

"The feather!" Stella shouted in panic. And because of that, Wembley was starting to fall like a rock. "Wembley, c'mon, fly! Open your ears!" Stella cried in shock.

"But I can't without my feather!" Wembley replied.

"The feather was just a gag! You can fly! Honest, you can!"

"What!?"

"**HURRY****! ****PLEASE****! ****OPEN**** '****EM ****UP****! **_**WEMBLEY**__**!**_"

However, they were almost to the net. But Wembley knew he had to trust Stella, so he opened his wings. And just before he hit the next, he went soaring through and around the Big Top while the crowd gasped in shock and surprise.

"**YES****! **Whoo-hoo, whee! We did it, we did it!" Stella exclaimed joyously.

Wembley was also elated. "Oh my gosh! I'm flying! And I don't need the feather to do it!" he said happily.

"Now let's show 'em, Wemb!" Stella said. "Power dive!" And then, after that, Wembley did a nose dive, making some of the clowns to run and dive into a barrel. He then zoomed past a clown standing on a ladder causing him to fall into the net that he was supposed to fall into.

"Now, loop-de-loop!" said Stella. Also, after that, Wembley then did a loop-de-loop, and all of the clowns hopped on their fire truck, running away from him. He then snagged off Iggy's wig and dropped it on Flotsam who was so shocked that he felled backwards into a bucket as he swooped past him. Even the fire truck that the clowns were in also crashed into the burning building, causing them to all catch fire on their bottoms. He then picked up a sack of peanuts and dropped them on all of the Female circus performers, who were all better after a few days, including Rebecca, Lilica, Lassi, and Mari, all of them complaining in pain. And then, when he finally perfectly landed, the crowd cheered as a few clowns who recovered came over to him.

"Oh, Wembley," Maria said. "That was so amazing! You were phenomenal!"

"I was?" Wembley asked astonished.

"Yeah!" Edwin agreed. "Didn't you hear the crowd? They love you!"

"I must say, dear Wembley," Flotsam stated. "You were quite impressive out there. Even though the act didn't quite go as planned and you really didn't have to drop that wig on me."

"Sorry..." Wembley chuckled.

"Wow, Wembley," Noelle said. "You sure were quite awesome!" She then hugged him.

"Thanks," Wembley replied. And then at that moment, all of the clowns came in and picked up Wembley, throwing him high up in the air, cheering happily.

"Yay, Wembley!" Rhonda cheered.

"That was so cool, sport!" Patrick replied.

"You were really wonderful!" Pablo agreed.

"Yeah! And that was so awesome!" Odin finished.

"And we're makin' history, sugar!" Stella said to Wembley happily.

* * *

Later meanwhile, Wembley was now the star he always wanted to be. He was on the front page of every newspaper and magazine, people were talking about him on every news channel, and there was even merchandise of him of almost every product imaginable. Stella was now Wembley's manager and there was a picture of him singing a Hollywood contract on the front cover of "The National Weekly" magazine. And now, as of now, Swan was finally freed because of this.

* * *

Sometime later, Wembley, Swan, and Stella were traveling in their newly improved circus train. The train itself now had a brand new bright paint job of white, gold, and blue, and it was wearing a flower wreath with a fancy bow ribbon, and he even had a smile brighter than ever _(__Even __his __whistle __looked __like __it __had __a __smile __on __it__.)_. Then, a chorus began singing.

Chorus: _**I**__**'**__**ve **__**seen **__**a **__**peanut **__**stand**__**, **__**heard **__**a **__**rubber**__**band**__**,**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve **__**seen **__**a **__**needle **__**that **__**winked **__**its **__**eye**_

While still riding in the train, even the female circus performers were all happy and reformed. Even they had a train car of their own while singing a line of their own.

All of the Female Circus Performers: _**But **__**I **__**be **__**done **__**seen **__**about **__**ever**__**'**__**thing**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**_

And as true, Swan was finally released from her prison because of this. Also, she and Stella watched from their new private train car as Wembley flew down to them_(__With __Sun __Shang __Xiang __and __her __girl __clique __following __him__)_, greeting them with a few kisses and a few hugs.

Sun Shang Xiang, Brittney, Rachel, Nina, and Myriam: _**Oh **__**my**__**, w**__**hen **__**I **__**see**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see**__**,**_

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**_

"Look at him go!" Brittney said happily.

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle **__**fly**_

"Happy landin' son!" Rachel grinned.

_**When **__**I **__**see **__**a **__**Fraggle**__**...**_

_**Flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**__**!**_

And then, as the song ended, the five girls watched from the top of a telegraph pole as Wembley, Swan, and Stella waved goodbye.

"I wish I could've got his autograph." Brittney sighed, grinning.

"Well, I got his autograph." said Myriam.

"Well, so long, glamour boy!" Sun Shang Xiang called out to Wembley as he and his two friends rode away to Hollywood to become stars. And then, we now see the "The End" screen, which featured it's writing on a gong held by another clown, ending the story.


End file.
